La Marque d'Actéon
by Juliette54
Summary: OS - Avant même que la prof l'eût traité d'Antheon ou de Macton, James trouvait ce cours d'une stupidité inouïe. […] Professeure ! s'exclama soudain Marlene, les faisant tous sursauter. Professeure Augura venez vite ! Je crois que l'avenir de James est en danger ! James la regarda avec circonspection puis il soupira d'agacement. /James, Lily, Marlene/


**La Marque d'Actéon**

.

_Mutantur in cervos hi quorum amor totus et intentio tota in venationibus detinentur. _

Alexander Neckam, _De Naturis Rerum_.

(_Don't panic_, traduction plus loin)

.

Avant même que la prof l'eût traité d'Antheon ou de Macton, James trouvait ce cours d'une stupidité inouïe.

Il avait accepté de prendre l'option divination pour deux raisons : d'abord pour faire plaisir à sa mère et à Marlène. La mère de Marlène, Gwendolyn McKinnon, était plus que réputée dans ce domaine, et c'aurait été un affront de ne pas prendre cette matière alors que Gweny était l'amie la plus proche de sa mère. Ensuite, il avait choisi par défaut. Sérieusement, qui voulait prendre arithmancie ou étude des runes de nos jours ? Étude des Moldus, ce n'était pas son truc. Il n'y avait que Sirius qui s'y intéressait pour faire tiquer ses parents. Quant aux soins aux créatures magiques, ben il avait bien fallu qu'il choisisse deux options.

Bref. Sirius n'était pas là. Remus non plus. Et Peter non plus. Il s'était retrouvé assis à une petite table inconfortable avec Marlène et sa copine Evans devant trois tasses de thé noir infect et le bouquin de Marlène. Marlène, d'ailleurs, était d'une application ridicule dans l'exercice et Evans, d'ordinaire si pleine d'entrain ne cessait de bayer aux corneilles. Si même Evans était d'accord avec lui sur l'inutilité de ce cours après dix minutes passées à fixer sa tasse avec perplexité, il ne se faisait plus d'illusion : ce cours ne servait à rien.

« Professeure ! s'exclama soudain Marlene, les faisant tous sursauter. Professeure Augura venez vite ! Je crois que l'avenir de James est en danger ! »

James la regarda avec circonspection puis il soupira d'agacement. Il adorait Marlene, c'était comme sa petite sœur, mais elle faisait toujours des manières à Poudlard. Elle en faisait aussi en dehors de Poudlard, mais dans ce cas-là c'était drôle. Elle faisait sa fille quoi, et il pouvait l'ennuyer autant qu'il le voulait puisqu'elle partait au quart de tour à balai, et qu'elle se mettait à crier pour un rien. Et au final, c'était toujours elle qui se faisait réprimander.

« Miss McKinnon, calmez-vous, c'est impératif pour une voyante de savoir maîtriser ses émotions et de ne jamais céder à la panique. Ceci ne ferait qu'affoler le patient. Expliquez-nous ce que vous voyez. »

Marlène prit une profonde inspiration et remit ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, ses petits doigts boudinés maintenus en l'air.

« Je vois un visage dont le menton est pointu. Des cornes dépassent du front, comme chez le diable, ce qui est symbole de damnation de l'âme, et de danger pour l'intégrité de la personne. »

Des murmures appréhensifs parcourent la salle de classe.

« Le diable semble aspergé de sang et... Oh mon dieu professeure dites-moi que je fais erreur, je vous en conjure ! Mais le sang est un symbole de sacrifices humains !

-Marlène tu dis nimp, marmonna Evans en regardant malgré tout la tasse avec une lueur inquiète dans le regard.

\- Je te jure que je le vois et que c'est écrit dans le livre ! protesta Marlène en lui mettant la tasse sous le nez.

-Oui mais regarde ce rond au dessus de la corne de droite, on dirait un soleil, Potter croira être perdu mais ce ne sera qu'un... comme on dit déjà ? Un leurre.

\- Mais non ! Ce soleil affirme juste ce que je dis ! Le soleil est plein, donc noir, donc sombre, donc il s'est détourné de la vie de James ! Oh, professeure, c'est horrible !

\- Voulez-vous vous calmer, Miss McKinnon ! s'exclama à son tour la très vieille professeure Augura, sa voix chevrotant dans les aigus comme jamais. Donnez-moi cette tasse, Miss Evans. Nous allons éclaircir l'avenir de monsieur Potter même si nous savons tous que les voies de l'avenir sont impénétrables et... Oh je vois, se coupa d'elle-même la petite professeure rachitique en voyant la disposition des feuilles de thé dans le fond de la tasse. Vous portez la marque d'Actéon, Mr Potter.

-La quoi ? demanda-t-il en comprenant que quelque chose de plus grand se jouait or il avait horreur de se sentir inférieur et ignorant des choses le concernant.

\- La marque d'Actéon, Mr Potter. Je suis navrée pour vous. Et pour vous aussi Diane Evans, ajouta-t-elle en rendant la tasse à Evans.

-C'est Lily, Lily Evans, corrigea Evans avec une grimace suspicieuse.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna la vieille professeure. Si vos parents étaient venus me voir à votre naissance, vous vous seriez appelée Diane, ou Sophia peut-être. Enfin, Lily est un très joli prénom. Il vous correspond bien également.

-Pourquoi vous me dites ça ? grogna Evans.

-Lily, chuchota Marlene en rougissant.

-Non mais c'est vrai. On peut pas dire aux gens des trucs pareils sans les dire tout à fait. Il vaut mieux se taire complètement sinon, continua Evans et James dut se retenir de rire face au ton et à l'air revêche d'Evans.

-La marque d'Actéon, Miss Evans, répondit la professeure rachitique avec condescendance. _Mutantur in cervos hi quorum amor totus et intentio tota in venationibus detinentur._

-Ce qui veut dire ? demanda Evans avec insolence.

\- Ils sont transformés… en cerf ce dont tout amour et tout effort sont… occupés dans des chasses ou tournés vers les chasses, proposa James en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Il ne manqua pas le regard éberlué d'Evans et celui admiratif de Marlene, et leur fit un sourire en coin.

« Ma mère m'a appris un peu de latin quand j'étais petit, apprit-il à Evans avec suffisance.

-Descends de tes grands cheveux, Potter, le rembarra-t-elle. J'suis sûre que tu ne sais même pas cracher à plus de deux mètres.

-Hein ? s'exclama-t-il en écarquillant les yeux. Pourquoi je saurais cracher à plus de deux mètres ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Et pourquoi je connaîtrais le latin, moi, hein ?

-Mais ça n'a aucun rapport ! bafouilla-t-il en se sentant rougir comme un idiot.

-Chacun son domaine, grogna-t-elle.

-Non mais à quoi ça sert de cracher à plus de deux mètres ? Tu veux éteindre une bougie avec ta salive ? demanda-t-il perplexe.

-Pas exemple, ou juste montrer à quelqu'un en face de moi que c'est un gros tas, nuança-t-elle avec provocation. D'ailleurs tiens-toi bien, tu es passé du petit au moyen tas en quelques secondes.

-Tu ne me cracherais pas dessus juste pour ça ? hallucina-t-il.

-Me tente pas, marmonna-t-elle.

-Mais sérieux tu… Merlin ! hurla-t-il en recevant son mollard sur la joue. Mais t'es dégueulasse !

-Je tiens juste ma parole, c'est différent, nuança-t-elle en s'essuyant la bouche à l'aide de sa manche.

-Professeure, dites quelque chose ! s'outra-t-il en s'essuyant avec son mouchoir de poche.

-Je suis vraiment, vraiment navrée Mr Potter et Miss Evans mais… Mais la marque d'Actéon vient d'être activée, soupira-t-elle.

-Bordel, mais c'est quoi cette marque d'A… d'Amachinchose ? s'énerva Evans. »

Toute l'attention de la classe était fixée sur eux depuis tout à l'heure, et James se sentit humilié en comprenant qu'ils avaient tous vu la bave d'Evans sur sa joue sans qu'il n'ait même pas réagi. Mais il avait été tellement scotché devant son incorrection qu'il n'avait rien pu dire d'autre que _dégueulasse_. Et là, il avait juste envie de s'enfuir en les voyant tous rire aux éclats. Sa fierté était déchiquetée en mille morceaux par tous ces Serpentards et ces Serdaigles hilares et il ne savait même pas quoi répliquer.

« Lisez le chapitre 137 du _De Naturis rerum_ d'Alexander Neckam, il est à la bibliothèque dans la section des livres en latin, leur indiqua la Professeure Augura avec abattement.

-J'me casse, répliqua Evans en rangeant ses affaires. Je vais au cours d'arithmancie avec Remus. Désolée Marlene, mais là, je n'peux pas. Je te laisse avec Potter. Vous aller finir la cervelle en morceaux, et bien tant pis pour vous. Mais c'est la forêt… la folie ici, je veux dire. »

James regarda la gentille mais rebelle Evans claquer la porte derrière elle sous l'œil éberlué de toute la classe.

« Refuser de savoir le futur… La sagesse incarnée, commenta la Professeure. »

James se demanda plus tard comment il fit pour ne pas sauter sur l'occasion et suivre Evans. Stupéfiante la fille. A la place, il sortit sa baguette et chassa le rire des Serpy d'un sortilège de mutisme général. La prof ne le lui reprocha même pas. A croire que la marque d'Actéon était un truc sérieux.

.

.

.

Si James avait regardé dans le livre (réel) d'Alexander Neckam, anglais du XIIème siècle qui a écrit ce livre en latin, il aurait trouvé en substance ce qui va suivre. Pour plus de commodité, nous donnerons une version ni latine ni anglaise, mais française du mythe d'Actéon et des interprétations qu'en fit Neckam.

Actéon est un chasseur qui adore ses chiens de chasse et les nourrit bien trop. Un jour qu'il chasse avec eux, il tombe sur Diane (ou Artémis chez les Grecs) qui se baigne. Elle est donc nue. Horreur ! Diane, folle de rage d'être ainsi vue et de sentir son honneur bafoué (vous connaissez leur trip de l'honneur aux Grecs, hein), agite sa main humide et des goutte d'eau (et non de salive) touchent Actéon qui se change en cerf. Elle lui lance quelque chose comme : « Va maintenant raconter que tu m'a vue nue ! ». Ironique, la déesse, car en le changeant en cerf, Actéon ne peut plus parler. Et lorsque ses chiens arrivent, ils ne le reconnaissent pas et le déchiquètent en mille morceaux. Et tout est bien qui finit… mal.

Et qu'en dit Neckam ?

« Les poètes, voilant par leurs vers l'enseignement moral, représentent Actéon changé en cerf et déchiré par ses chiens. La chasse du plaisir est blâmée en cela. A travers le nom d'Actéon on désigne ceux qui dilapident beaucoup d'argent et leur patrimoine dans des dépenses inutiles, pour des chasses illégales, des banquets, de l'ivresse et des horreurs livrés aux plaisirs. »

Et puis la phrase de la Professeure Augura qu'on peur traduire comme James :

« Ils sont transformés en cerf ceux dont tout amour et tout effort sont occupés aux chasses. » ou moins littéralement, disons d'Actéon aimait trop, (il chassait, il poursuivait l'amour… Lily ?) et il aimait chasser (avec ses chiens du coup… Rogue ?). Du coup, la passion a animalisé Actéon. Mais le cerf est un animal peureux il « prend la fuite pour se cacher dans les lieux retirés » (comme Godric's Hollow par exemple…).

Mais surtout les chiens ! Les chiens ne reconnaissent pas leur maître, ou bien pauvres d'eux (pauvre Patmol qui va tuer indirectement son ami), ou bien, plus intéressant, « les grands ne sont-ils pas ainsi exposés aux crocs des courtisans et leurs actions ne sont-elles pas détruites pas des gens sans vergogne ? » (et là on pense à qui ? Croûtard ! Bravo !)

Et Diane dans tout ça ? On peut bien lui trouver une gentille petite interprétation. Diane incarne la _sagesse_, elle est nue parce qu'elle n'a pas de belles parures. « Elle renouvelle les jours », elle est la lune (le petit rond au dessus de la corne non du diable mais du cerf, hé oui héhé). Actéon s'est introduit dans les discussions secrètes des sages en voyant Diane ! Il doit prendre la fuite, car la vérité (ou le futur ici) refuse de se dévoiler de façon trop évidente… C'est ce que Neckam est le premier à ajouter parmi tous les commentateurs de mythes du Moyen-âge (après, il faudra attendre Pétrarque au XIVème) : une dimension plus philosophique, dirons-nous. L'homme qui ne s'élève pas vers la sagesse reste au stade _feritas_, animalier (du coup, grâce à Lily, James va devenir génial, c'est pas beau, ça ?)

Bon, je vous laisse relire le petit texte avec toutes ces explications, maintenant que j'ai bien étalé la confiture.

Dites, croyez-vous que Joanne Rowling ait pensé à tout ça ?


End file.
